Geeks Behind Screens (BajanCanadian Love Story)
by juliette'sworld
Summary: Juliette Smith is a gamer on Youtube & a college prep student. While going on vacation to Canada after the first semester, she forgets to book a hotel and is forced to stay with one of the Canadian Youtubers, BajanCanadian. Juliette doesn't think much of the situation, but her roommate does.. A BajanCanadian Love Story 3
1. Chapter 1

Today, was the first day of college prep, not the best day for me in particular because I had just recently became a partner on YouTube. Working fulltime on a website full of videos of all kinds was harder than most people think, editing was the absolute worst though. I had promised all of my fifty thousand subs at least one video a day, with all the studying though it seemed like that goal was mostly a dream. I, Juliette Smith had stayed up all night just to get a video up and now I was just barely keeping my head up during class. Most people in my college prep class knew I had a YouTube channel and that I was a gamer. You may be thinking at this point well, if you work on YouTube and get paid why are you still after a degree. The answer to that is because I have always wanted to be a vet so if I eventually ended my YouTube I would have a job still available for me. I was not a big YouTuber so I stuck with people in my rang like Thinknoodles, Graser10, Vikkstar123, Kricken & my bro Noahcraft to record with. When I got home today I unpacked and studied right away so I could record, I repeated this process until the end of the semester.

The day of the end of the first semester I wore my favorite baseball cap that came with the memory of me up until the tenth grade being overweight, so I felt proud wearing this cap. When the day was over I threw the cap off almost as if I had graduated. When I got home I searched around to see if any fun gamer things were coming up so I could enjoy my little break. I had found out about an event in Canada for gamers, since I could afford a ticket from California to Canada I knew I should be packing for vacation. My plane was to come next week so I spent all of my time preparing, so the day my plane came I would be prepared. The day it came I Juliette Smith the now skinny girl with blonde hair and high hopes was boarding the plane for a long waited and deserved vacation. When we landed I quickly noticed I had forgotten to book a hotel and I had less money than the money for a plane ticket so I could not fly home. All I had was a week worth's of clothes and a three shopping trips worth's of money. I had decided I needed someone to stay with and the only Canadian YouTubers I knew were Graser and BajanCanadian, but Graser did not live close enough but I had heard stories of BajanCanadian being in the area...


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in disbelief because I absolutely hated those big YouTubers because they killed their fans in the hungergames, didn't help any other YouTubers & I didn't even know them! I sat down on little bench by a store, and thought about what to do. I decided why not look at the store and see what delicious food they have that I will never have again. It started snowing so I went inside, due to my luck BajanCanadian was there, I sighed knowing I should probably ask if I could stay with him. I mean it's easier to trust a YouTuber than a stranger right? I walked up to him and said "You're BajanCanadian right?" He started at me awkwardly and said

"Yeah"

" Well my name is Juliette I'm Noahcraft's little sister."

" I think I have heard about you..."

" You obviously haven't "

" Yeah I really haven't." he replied

" Well I could tell you all about me but I need a favor so I need you to trust me " I said as we walked out the store

" Okay..."

I smiled at him as we walked down a forest trail and talked

after he heard my story and knew I had no place to stay he offered for me to stay at his place. I shot and I scored! So I replied

" Okay thanks "

" No problem "

Mitch's Pov ( BajanCanadian's Pov )

She is kind of cute I can see her tiny breath in the cold air and she doesn't look half that bad. "How old are you? "

" I'm 18 I also skipped a grade when I was little "

" Cool "

We chatted as we walked back to my place. When we got in my apartment she said absolutely nothing. " You look cold"

" I am not! " she stammered

" Yes you are! "

We started to wrestle and ended up on the couch sitting and facing each other her eyes sparkled so I leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
